Honeymoon Ave
by DepressedFanfictioner
Summary: Cat loves Sam but there's something holding her back. Sam loves Cat but she's not quite ready to admit it yet. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously own none of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction. I don't want to write it every chapter so here it is.**

**A/N: So this is my first story. The story title is from Ariana Grande's new album Yours Truly if you havent already, purchase it. Its amazing. Anyway its rated T for now but I will warn you in an A/N if the chapter has anything "M rated" in any later chapters. I'm not a writer, just a kid with an imagination. This story literally has no brainstorming behind it I'm just writing whatever pops up in my head. Give it a chance you might actually enjoy it(:**

**Oh p.s. the story switches POVs randomly (but it's mostly in Cats) so bear with me lol.**

**Ok NOW enjoy, and don't forget to review(:**

_**Cats POV**_

My name is Cat Valentine. Your average 17 year old, well to others I'm not so average. Anyway, I've been living with this amazing girl named Sam and well I have a secret crush on her but I think she likes boys. All of my friends know I like girls. I tried seducing them all at one point. Jade played along because well she is bi but it's a secret. Tori kissed back too. Soon after, we just pretend as if nothing happened. Sam though, I've never tried anything with her. I'm afraid to in all honesty. I don't want to lose our friendship I mean we did just meet a few months ago.

She only stayed because she didn't have anywhere else to be. We quit the whole babysitting career 2 months after we started. The apartment is paid off and my parents just send me money when I need it so everything's fine. I probably shouldn't have let a complete stranger into my house but it was well worth it. She's so much fun to be around and my feelings for her developed so quickly. I get butterflies when I see her, she's illuminating. Even though I know she's not a hugger, I purposely hug her just to feel close to her. I feel as if I need her touch sometimes. It's all bad. I've fallen so hard in the time of 3 months and she has no idea. I'm not even sure if she knows that I like girls. I never really brought it up because if she did have a problem with it and decided to leave id be devastated.

Sam's not like most girls. She 18 but she knows how to act like a kid and I love that about her. She always smells so good, and it's just her natural scent. She says that perfume makes her smell girly and she's not girly. She really isn't. I love her biker, tomboy look, it fits her perfectly. I love her piercing blue eyes, I always get lost in them. I love her long blonde locks. They're always perfectly curled. I never understood that, she's sleeps so wild. And her lips, they're so pink. They look so soft. I notice everything on Sam. I probably love her but won't admit it until she does, which probably won't even happen.

* * *

_**Cats**__** POV**__**  
**_

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I stretched then slide out of bed sliding my cold feel into my unicorn slippers. I shuffle to the kitchen rubbing my eyes on the way. I guess I stayed up pretty late last night because its 12pm and I never sleep this late into the day. Tori and Jade kidnapped me to have a much needed girl's night that ended horribly when Tori stepped on a pair of Jades scissors by accident. I finally reached the kitchen surprised to see Sam cooking but not surprised because it is our house and well who else would be in here. Sam turns around and gives me a quick smile, "Morning sleepy head, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed but you're up now," she said frowning.

"I can go back to bed!" I rushed out.

"No its fine, you can eat it on the couch how about that," she said turning back to stir the eggs.

I nod and giggle as I rush to the bathroom after realizing I never brushed my teeth. Sam will never kiss a girl with morning breath.

I sigh thinking about how much I want to kiss her. I bet her lips are so soft. I don't want to just force myself onto her but I need to know. I drop hints but I honestly don't think she catches them. I cry sometimes. I think about how pathetic I must seem. No one has ever loved me. I love a lot, more than I should. Jade was my first love. She only saw me as a friend which broke me, but I'm fine with it now. She's the best friend a person could ask for. It's a big secret but Jade's the one that taught me how to kiss. It was amazing. Of course it made me fall for her but I didn't say anything because I wanted to be able to kiss her. She was with Beck at the time so yeah it hurt a lot. Once I finally decided to confess my love for her she let me down softly, it still hurt but she was nice about it. This was sophomore year. We're juniors now and the past is the past.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry its a bit short. It's only the first chapter with many more to come. Review, review, review! I write a chapter every day or so, so I'll be updating very soon. I have no social life anyway so why not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I was really sick and instead of writing, I slept. Anyway I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. I want it to be at least 5 chapters. Next chapter will for sure have Sam's, POV. Sorry this took so long. Ok, enjoy.**

_**Cats POV**_

It's Monday morning and as much as I hate being away from Sam I have to go to school. I hop on my pink bike and kick the kick stand up. Right as I'm about to start pedaling away my Pearphone vibrates.

"Hey you want a lift to school?" – Sam

My heart started to pound extremely hard as I read the name a huge grin crept upon my face. I quickly replied a simple "yeah sure " then head back inside. Sam was in the bathroom getting ready so I sat on the couch and waited for her. I couldn't stop smiling. I wonder what's gotten up to her lately. She usually sleeps till the time I get home. I hear the door to the bathroom open and I quickly stand up and straighten my blouse. She smiles at me and tosses me a pink helmet with flowers on it.

"Aw Sammy you got me a new helmet?" I say cheesing like an idiot.

"Uh yeah, and kid I told you not to call me that. I thought you needed one that suits you better so I picked this one up the other day just for you," she says with a straight face avoiding eye contact. What's that all about? I position into place pretending not to know how to buckle it because I knew she'd come and help me, which she did. She huffs loudly and storms over to me.

"Here," she says grabbing the straps and tightening it. She's so close to my face, and I'm lost in her eyes. I didn't notice myself staring until she snaps at me.

"Alright ready to go," I reply with an easy nod and we head out the door.

She gets on first then holds out her hands to help me up. She puts the key in and starts it up. Once I get on the back I wasn't sure where to place my hands. I put them on her shoulders to begin but she takes them, chuckling, and moves them to around her waist. I can see a smirk on her face from the little mirrors on the side.

"You're gonna wanna hold on tight ok," she shouts over the loud roar of the engine.

"Kk" I say giggling.

She takes off and all I feel is the cool wind on my face. I hold on unnecessarily tight to her waist just because I can. I love being this close to her, she's always so warm. I take advantage of being behind her and place my head on her shoulder, using it to block the wind from my eyes.

"You ok back there," she asks

"Yeah the winds just in my eyes," I say leaning to her ear a bit so I didn't have to scream as loud.

"See that's why I have these babies," Sam takes a hand off the handle bar and points to her sunglasses.

"I got you a pair, they just didn't come in yet" she finishes returning her hand to the handle bar.

Butterflies are going to war in my stomach. Sam has that effect on me. She's really sweet even though she hates being called it. I love that about her. She tries to act like a badass but I see the truth. She really does have a soft side. I'm really the only one that sees it when were alone but I don't turn it into something it probably isn't.

I must have been daydreaming most of the ride because next thing I realize is the engine turned off and she's taking the key out of the ignition. She hops off and holds out and hand again and helps me off. I sure am glad I didn't wear a dress today.

"Well here we are, do you want a ride home or are you gonna catch one with your friends," she asks walking closer to me.

"Yeah you can pick me up" I say smiling.

She stops in front of me and helps undo the straps of the helmet. She takes it off my head for me and returns it to the little compartment on the side of her bike. I quickly fix my hair while she isn't looking.

"Alright ill text you when I'm outside," she says hoping back on the bike starting the engine again, and just like that she's gone. No hug, no nothing.

School was a drag but I was finally in the last period, Sikowitz's class. I walked in and plop next to Tori with a cheerful smile on my face. More cheerful than usual because in no time I will see Sam again.

"Oooh someone's in a good mood," Tori says nudging me in the arm.

"Where? Who? I wanna see," I reply searching the room for the happy person.

She just rolls her eyes and turns to the front of the class. My Pearphone vibrates and I get happy for a second but my smile soon drops when I see it's just from Robbie. I look up at him to see him staring at me. I ignore the text and put my phone back into my pocket and turn my attention back to the front.

Right as the bell rings my phone goes off. I look and sure enough it's Sam assuring me that she is here. She didn't forget about me. I put my phone in my bag, say bye to my friends, and walk out to the parking lot to find Sam. Right when I walk out I see her leaning against her bike running her fingers through her perfect hair. When she finally looks over in my direction I shoot her a quick wave and skip over. I couldn't resist myself so I jumped onto her and give her a big hug. I missed her. I hope this lets her know that.

"Miss me?" she pulls away with that smirk of hers. "And no hugging," she said pointing at me like a kid.

I shake my head and smile while grabbing my pink helmet off the seat and do the straps myself. We hop on and head back home. Once we finally got there we sat down on the couch ordered some pizza and watched movies for a few hours.

"Let's watch one more movie and then call it a night," Sam pushed out through her yawn before turning to look at the clock.

"Ok but can I choose, I really want to watch the Little Mermaid," I said with a hopeful tone.

"Fine but I choose the movie next time," she says while rolling her eyes and sinking into the couch.

I get up and change the movies. I rewind it since I watched it yesterday and pressed play then sat back on the couch this time a lot closer to Sam. She didn't say anything so I snuggled into her left side a bit more. I could feel her eyes burning through me so I sat back up and pouted.

"Ugh fine go ahead just this once," she says lifting her arm and pulling me closer.

I giggle and snuggle back into her. I love this side of her. I wish I knew what she was thinking most of the time. Sam is so hard to read. As much as I wanted to watch the movie my attention was slowing drifting to thoughts of Sam and what it'd be like if we were together.  
The movie finally ended and Sam lets out a loud yawn as we get up to go get ready for bed. We go to our sides of the room and get into bed. Sam didn't want to get up and turn the light out even though it was less than two feet away from her so she makes me do it. I get the idea to maybe give her a goodnight kiss. Once I get up I walk over to her kiss her cheek but she didn't react at all. I turn the light out and scurry back to my bed before monsters get me. Five minutes later Sam says something but I couldn't hear her because I was almost sleep.

"Huh," I say not sure if she was sleep talking or not.

"I said was that for, you randomly kissed my cheek, why" she mumbles loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh I dunno, no reason, goodnight," I say nervously.

I hear her flip over in her bed and go to sleep. I think I really just messed this up. Maybe that wasn't such a bright idea after all. I lay in bed for a good thirty minutes thinking about it before counting unicorns and dozing off.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by quickly. I didn't try anything else with Sam. Slow and steady wins the race right? A while back we made it a tradition to make Friday nights our game/movie night, either one we decided on. Tonight was gonna be a game night, so I decided to invite Tori and Jade over to make it less awkward for myself. I sat on the couch and waited impatiently for Tori because she said she had a plan. Jade said she would only come if she could bring booze so I allowed it. As soon as Tori got here she drug me to the room and asked me about Sam and me. I never fully told her how I felt about Sam so I was shocked when she said she would help. We spent about 15 minutes coming up with a plan as to how everything would come about tonight. Tonight was the night I would make my move. I was extremely nervous because I don't know how this could play out.

Jade finally arrives and we start out with the basic game of Monopoly. We only played for an hour before everyone got bored of it. Since Jade brought alcohol and pizza, Sam was having a good time regardless. Tori suggested that we play Truth or Dare, just as we planned. It was Tori's turn to ask and of course she asked me. "Truth," I said shifting uncomfortably. I didn't know what she was going to ask, it made me a bit nervous.

"Hmmm, do you like anyone right now," she asks curiously.

"Um, yeah I like this girl. I think she's beautiful," I answer. I could feel myself blushing like crazy.

"Hey I had no idea you liked girls," Sam chimed in, shoving more pizza in her mouth. We went around and I came up again. It was Jade's turn to ask me. "Dare," I say quickly.

"Oh, not so fast Kitty Cat. I dare you to kiss blonde-y over there for 10 seconds," she says with her signature Jade smirk, the same smirk I fell in love with last year. I look around the room in shock but Jade stared at me, she knew it was what I wanted.

"Uh, ok...Sam you ready?" I ask while slowly moving closer to her. She nods her head and gulps loudly while whipping her hands on her jeans. She meets me half way. Once our lips finally touch, it was magic. It seemed as if mine were the only lips moving at first, but 3 seconds into it I felt her finally react. Just as I expected her lips were so soft. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip and I quickly opened my mouth, craving her. I heard in the background, "10" and we parted. I could feel my face getting really hot. Sam showed no reaction. She always confused me. What did this mean to her?

Once we finished the game of Truth or Dare, Tori and Jade left and me and Sam got ready for bed. Everything was different. We didn't speak. I hopped into the shower to clear my head. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It was amazing. She didn't pull away, she actually kissed back. Sam Puckett kissed me back. The thought made me smile hard. I finished washing myself then got out and got dressed. I got back in the room and Sam was sitting on the edge of her bad just staring at her hands. What's going on with her?

"Was I a bad kisser or something?" I blurt out.

She only looked at me with a blank face and then turned away. I've never seen Sam this way. I don't know what I did wrong; it's all just confusing to me. She hopped into bed and threw the cover over her head; I frowned and did the same. When I woke up she was gone.

**A/N: So here it is. I tried to make it longer. I hope you all enjoyed it. I've already started writing Chapter 3 so be expecting it in the next couple of days. Please review, it really means a lot. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok guys so here it is I hope you all enjoy it. Don't get confused please. Ariana Grande and Cat Valentine are two different people in this story and that's why she's listening to Honeymoon Avenue. Just to clear that up. Ok enjoy(:**

_**Cats POV**__  
_  
I woke up and she was gone. She packed everything and left. The only thing she left was a note on her bed that read, "I can't do this anymore, sorry kid."  
I'm honestly so hurt. I don't know what I did or what I could have possible done to upset her. I really love Sam. I do. I wasn't going to admit it but I do. I just want to talk to her. I need to talk to her. I can't help but cry. I've never been so hurt. This may have just beaten the whole incident with Jade and I last year. I sit here staring at the note she left. Why did I have to be such a heavy sleeper?

I grabbed my phone and send Tori and Jade a text asking them to come over. I really need my friends to comfort me. They both text back that they were busy and that they would come over later as soon as they could. I decided to send Sam a billion and one texts. I just want to see if she's ok. If she never wants to speak to me again then fine. I just need to know if she's ok. I really hope she didn't go all the way back home to her mom. I care about her and she knows that. Why would she just do this to me? How could she do this to me? Tears start to fill my eyes again and pour down my face. It didn't help that it was raining out. I just wanted to curl up and never come out of bed. I open up Yours Truly, pop it into the stereo, and put my favorite track on repeat, number 1. Honeymoon Avenue.

_"I feel like my heart is stuck  
in bumper to bumper  
traffic, I'm under pressure  
cause I can't have you the way that I want  
let's just go back to the way it was_"

That part of the chorus gets me every time. It makes me sob even louder. It became harder and harder to breathe. I never got a text back from Sam. I closed my eyes and just drifted off.

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

I love Cat, probably more than I should, but I would never admit it to her. See the funny thing is, when I met her I promised myself I would never fall in love with her. I have this badass image, and Sam Puckett never falls in love. I didn't know what else to do so I ran. I packed all my things while she was in the shower and left just before the sun came up. I'm staying at some run down hotel and its pouring outside. I sure as hell wasn't going all the way back to Seattle. All I can think about right now is Cat. I don't want to hurt her. Up and leaving her how I did probably hurt her the most. I feel like crap. I wish I was able to just be honest with her and most of all to myself. I'm in love with girl and it all happened so fast.

I love everything about her. I love her red hair, and her bright dresses. I even love the smell of her girly perfume. I love the sound of her giggles, and I love how much of an airhead she is. I usually hate girls like her. I hate girls that love pink, and rainbows, and unicorns, and bunnies. I hate girls that are always happy and I hate girls that are never sad no matter what, girls that always wear a smile even when they're hurting the most. I hate girls that act so childish. I hate a lot of the things Cat does but I don't know why, but she's an exception. She's an exception for everything I hate because I love her.

My phones been ringing all morning, I've gotten over a hundred texts from Cat. I decided to ignore them until I know what I'm going to say. I don't know if I'll even ever respond to Cat. I let this get too far. I call the one person that gets me the most, my first love, Carly.

Me and Carly had a thing a little bit before she left with her dad. It was best that she left anyway. We kept our relationship down low, but we liked it that way. Everything was perfect. We decided to get intimate and that's where everything went wrong. I never realized how rough and aggressive I was until we woke up and she was cover in scratches, slap marks, and bruises. I felt like the worst person in the world. She always would say it was ok. It would happen every time we had sex but she never said anything. I hurt her and she let me. She always forgave me. I guess I would lose control. Carly never hated me for any of it. She always would come up with some crazy excuses when someone would question her, but she never once said she hated me. After everything ended between us we decided we were going to remain friends and not let anything get in the middle of our friendship, which came first. We would Skype as often as we can and we would call each other every other night, it's almost as if she never left. I don't want to do that to Cat. She's so fragile. I don't have to hurt her physically or emotionally. I pick up my phone and call Carly to ask her opinion on all of this because I knew she would give me all the right advice.

"Hey Sam what's wrong, it's kinda late here,"

"Nothing, I just miss you and wanted to hear your voice" I lied, we partially. I did want to hear her voice. It was the only thing that reminded me of home. It felt right when I talked to her. I miss her a lot.

"That's not all Sam, I know you. What's wrong," she said worried.

"Ok well a lot. I fell in love with a girl I met a few months ago, remember Cat, the girl I was telling you about?" I continued

"Mmhmm" she replies quickly

"Well I'm in love with her, and I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love. I left this morning without telling her, only leaving a note. I don't want to hurt her. She's different. She's so sensitive, and I don't want to hurt her in any way. I don't even know how she feels about all of this; I haven't even mentioned my feelings to her. Maybe I'm just over thinking all of this, I'm sorry for bothering you Carly go back to sleep I'll talk to you later," I say quickly, thinking about how much of a softy I sound like.

"No!" she shouts before I can hang up.

"Listen, tell her how you feel. Sam you're an amazing girl, any one would be lucky to have you like I was. I'm sure she feels the same way you feel about her. She'd be crazy if she didn't. I'm glad you're able to move on, I really am. I'm so happy for you. Don't worry about hurting her, in any kind of way. Sam believe it or not you're a really sweet girl. You only cared about making me happy, and I'm sure you'll do the same with her. As for sex, Sam you didn't mean to hurt me, it kind of just happened and it's just how you are. I'm sure she'll understand. Just give her a call and meet up for lunch or dinner or something. I need to go back to sleep, I have school in the morning." she continues, yawning the last part.

"Ok Carly, thank you so much. Get some sleep kid; I'm sorry for waking you. I love you so much. You'll always be my best friend." '

"I love you too Sam and you'll always be mine. Now go get her tiger," and I hang up with a smirk.

After thinking of what I'm gonna do to show Cat how sorry I am and how much I care about her, I go to bed. I decided I'll just pick her up tomorrow morning for breakfast, if she'll let me, and we'll just talk about everything. I send her a quick text saying,

"Hey Cat. I'm fine. Thanks for the hundreds of text messages asking so. You wanna meet up for breakfast? I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow morning." Right after I click send, I throw my phone on the charger and go hop in the shower. It's kind of gross thinking about how many people have peed in here while showering. I stay in for about 30 minutes before hoping out and putting a tank top and a pair of boxers on. I don't expect Cat to text back any time soon. It's gotten pretty late. I flip through the channels on the beat up, box TV finding some old, black and white sit com and try to fall asleep. About an hour later my phone vibrates and it's Cat. She replied with a short, "Ok I'll be ready by then," and that was it. I flipped the TV off and rolled over and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day for myself.

* * *

_**Cat's POV**_

I wake up to a text from Sam and I immediately get butterflies. It said, "Hey Cat. I'm fine. Thanks for the hundreds of text messages asking so. You wanna meet up for breakfast? I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow morning." All I could do was smile, but I quickly frowned. I don't need to get my hopes up. I don't know what's to come. I reply with a simple, "Ok I'll be ready by then," and text Tori and Jade telling them to not come over any more. I just want to be alone. Honeymoon Avenue was still playing but the hard rain had let up and it was now only sprinkling. I lay in bed playing everything over and over again. A tear escapes from the corner of my right eye but I wipe it before it can fall.

I go over to Sam's bed and cuddle with her pillow. It smells just like her. I'm excited to see her tomorrow morning. If she tells me she wants nothing to do with me, I'll die inside. I go to the bathroom to wash my face. I look like a mess. My eyes are puffy and red from all the crying. I brush my hair and go back to bed. I set my alarm for 6am so that I would have an hour to get ready. I decide to sleep in Sam's bed so that even though I wasn't with her, I could feel as if I was. I roll over and slowly doze off with thoughts of Sam in my head.

**A/N: Ok guys so here it is. Sorry if you hate sex talk but it was bound to happen eventually. I hope you all enjoyed it. REVIEW PLEASE. I appreciate them all. If you have ideas, anything. So I'm actually really excited to write the next chapter. I don't know how it's going to play out yet. I'm still brainstorming. None the less I'm sure you all will enjoy. New chapter should be up tomorrow if not, then the day after for sure. I realized I always end up posting at midnight or so. Anyway thanks so much for reading(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: (SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES IN ADVANCE, BUT IM SURE I GOT THEM ALL) Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long please don't kill me /.\ I've been juggling school, school, and more school. Junior year is really kicking my butt. Right when I was going to upload my Wi-Fi got all messed up therefore this is a longer chapter, well for me at least. Most of my other chapters have been 2000 words, this ones almost 5000. I wanted to make the story last longer so I rewrote this chapter, I kid you not, 6 different times. I hope you all enjoy it none the less. Please review. It makes me write faster.**

_**Cats POV**_

I woke up pretty early this morning. I'm excited to see Sam; at least I know she's ok. I'm not too excited to hear what she has to say. I'm just tired of crying and I just want her to be honest with me. I will never hurt her. I was really hurt about the whole thing, her leaving and all. I don't want to move right now, my thoughts are stuck on Sam and my bed is so comfy. I look around the room and realize is still dark. I'm afraid to get out of bed, what if something under it grabs my foot. I really miss Sam. She was my protector, well at least that's what it felt like. I get out of bed and scurry to the light switch and flip it on. My room feels so empty without Sam here. I can't stress it enough, I miss her so much. Yeah I know it's only been a day but I'm so used to having her around. My eyes start to burn with tears but I shake it off. I walk back to my bed and slip my feet into my slipper and walk over to my closet. I have no clue what to wear. After a long ten minutes of debating with myself I decided to wear something cute and pink. I chose a short pink strapless dress with sequences around the bust area. I pulled a white cardigan and matching flats to top it off. After placing it on the bed I walk to the bathroom and get in the shower. I hang my head in the shower just to feel the warm water on my skin. I really feel dead. I start bathing myself and shampoo and condition my hair a good three times. The water starts getting cold so that's my queue to get out. I grab my towel and wrap it around my body and step out. I walk over to the sink and brush my teeth, then proceed to my room. I get dressed and apply light makeup. It's just breakfast no need to get all dolled up right? I examine myself in the mirror and smile. I'm pleased with my appearance. I look at the clock and see its only 6:30 so I have a lot of time to spare. I plug my phone into my speakers and blast some Bieber. The music's so loud; I'm zoning everything out with music and thoughts of Sam. I really wish they would go away. Why should I get to think about her all the time, I bet she doesn't think about me. I hear my phone ring at 6:45 and it's Sam. A small part of me freaks out in excitement.

"Hey can you come open the door, I've been out here forever," Sam says.

"Oh, sorry I had the music really loud." I hang up and rush to the door, straightening my dress before opening the door.

"Hey Sam," I say answering the door with a timid smile.

"Hi. Woah you look uhh great,"

"Am I overdressed, I can go change, ok I'll go change," I rush out freaking out. Right as I turn I feel a hand on my wrist pulling me back.

"No Cat, calm down. You look beautiful. Let's go," I blush and nod. When we get outside, I don't see the motorcycle anywhere.

"Hey um how where's your motorcycle"

"Oh it's in the shop so I got a car to ride around for a little plus it's supposed to rain,"

"Where's the car,"

"Right there," she says pointing to a Dodge challenger I'm not sure what year but it's so nice.

"Woah same how'd you get this car?" I scream running over to it.

"Eh I know a guy," "Here get in," she demands while unlocking the car.

I hop in but my smile quickly fades. Does she really think flashy things are going to make me happy? Well they do, but I'm hurt and that's not going to change. I need her to know how I feel and I need her to tell me how she feels. She starts the car up and we ride there in silence. We pull up to a cute, quiet, little diner nearby. I don't know how this is going to go but I hope it ends well.

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

I'm trying to impress Cat. My bike really isn't in the shop but I do know a guy. I pull up to the diner and get out. The car ride was quite uncomfortable. We didn't talk at all. Cat gets out of the car and starts walking to the door, I rush in front of her to open it for her but she kind of brushes me off. Is she giving me the cold shoulder? I frown at the thought and follow behind her. We sit inside of a booth and stare at our menus in silence. The waiter comes back and takes our orders and our menus. I decide to start up a casual conversation just to end the awkward silence.

"So Cat how was your night?"

"Shit," she replies not looking up from the table once. She never swears so I know she's pissed.

"Oh well mine was too if that makes you feel any better," I let out a chuckle. From the roll of her eyes I can tell she's not amused.

"Soooo," God why did I have to fuck this up. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I should've never texted her back. I see her pull her phone out and starts texting then puts it back on the table face down. What's she trying to hide?

"Cat, are you going to talk to me or are we going to eat in silence. You're being way to quiet for my liking,"

"Hey you know what they say; silence is the loudest noise,"

"Oh I've never heard that before,"

"Well now you have," Wow she's being really feisty today. Her phone vibrates and she picks up her phone and smiles at it before quickly replying to the mystery person then setting it back down. I frown at my hands. I feel like shit, and it doesn't help that she's completely ignoring. It's only ok when I'm a jerk. It's not supposed to be this way.

Soon after the waiter comes back with our meals and Cat starts chowing as if she hasn't eaten in weeks. I open my eyes really big then pick up my fork. I ordered an omelet with bacon on the side. Mama loves her bacon. Cat orders chocolate chip pancakes with a smiley face made of whip cream on it. Typical Cat. We didn't talk the whole time. Not one word. It was uncomfortable. I didn't want to say the wrong thing, and I guess I was just waiting for her to say something first.

* * *

_**Cats POV**_

I don't hate Sam, I can't hate Sam. I love her so much but I can't let her hurt me. Not again. I just can't. I stayed up all night crying. I can't even look at her. I honestly don't know why I'm so hurt. It's not like she told me she likes me or anything. I'd rather have her in my life, than not at all. I don't want to rush her or push her into doing this. I don't know how she even feels about me. I've been texting Jade this whole time to clear my head. We had just been going back and forth. She sent me a text that made me smile.

"You know, you could always just come over and I'll treat you right," –Jade

I hate how pushy she is. I'm still a virgin so as tempting as it sounds I think I should not, plus she's still with Beck. I don't want to catch feeling for her again. I notice Sam watching me a lot but I brush it off. I shoot Jade a quick message asking her to pick me up. I really don't want to have another awkward car ride. She replies with yes and tells me that she'll here in ten minutes. The waiter comes by about five minutes after we're done with our food and hands me the check, but Sam quickly grabs it out of my hand. I look up with a confused look.

"Hey don't give me that look. I asked you to breakfast and even though you didn't talk to me at all, it's still my treat." I shoot her a small smile and my phone vibrates. Its Jade letting me know she's outside. I wait to leave until Sam was done paying for the food and we walk out. It's raining really hard, just like Sam said it would. Right when I walk out I see Jades car. I look over at Sam and she has a puzzled look on her face.

"Whys Jade here,"

"I asked her to come get me, we're gonna have a girls day. Sorry for not telling you earlier. I hope you didn't really have anything else planned,"

"Oh ok, well I guess I'll see you around," she says while walking away. She looked pretty upset. I just need time to think and I need to talk to Jade. Jades never lied to me. She's always told me the truth even if it hurts. I walk over to Jades car and hop in.

"So you wanna go back to my place or what," she says with her trademark smirk.

"Yes Jadey but no funny business. I really wanna vent, I have so much on my mind," she just rolls her eyes and drives off.

We finally pull up to her massive and we get out and head to her extremely dark room.

"Jade, I really like Sam. More like love. I don't know what to do, she's yet to tell me how she feels and I just feel like I'm wasting my time," I blurt out frowning. Jade sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Give me her number I'll talk to her. As much as I just wanna fuck and stuff, I know how happy she makes you and as much as I hate to say this you're my best friend so I'll do anything to help," she says with a slight smile.

"You'd really do that Jadey?"

"Yes hurry up before I change my damn mind," I jump on her and give her a huge hug thanking her and then give her Sam's number. I put on a random movie and after about an hour Jade hands me her phone and shows me the texts. I was hesitant to read but I grabbed the phone quickly.

Hey is this Sam- Jade

Yeah who's this- Sam

It's Jade, Cats friend- Jade

Oh yeah. Well what's up? – Sam

You're being a dumbass- Jade

Wait what? Don't text me calling me a dumbass. Say it to my face-Sam

Listen, as much as I'd love to kick your ass and watch you suffer, I'm just trying to help my little friend out- Jade

Help her out with what exactly? – Sam

And as if you could kick my ass!-Sam

Shut up and listen goldy locks. Look, Cat really likes you and you're being a stupid bitch about it. Stop being a fucking pussy and tell her how you feel. I see the way you look at her, so you can't try to deny it. She feels like she's wasting her time with you and you're not really giving her a reason to think otherwise. Man the fuck up before someone else does, there are plenty of people that would love to have a chance with her and yet she chooses you. I still don't understand it. – Jade

Hey what's so bad about me? Anyway I like her but idk. I'm not used to this. I already hurt her I don't wanna do it again. Today was just awkward and uncomfortable. See I was gonna talk to her but it all turned out badly. I gotta do it on my own time not everyone else's and if when I do she's not there anymore I can only blame myself. You're a good friend to her. I know I wouldn't do it for anyone. I'll see you around, I'm gonna take a nap- Sam

Whatever. Just don't waste any more time. It could be running out- Jade

Yeah I got it-Sam

K-Jade

Oh and FYI Cats never actually told me how she's felt so how was I possed to know?-Sam

A blind guy could see it you dummy. BYE!-Jade

God! Bye.-Sam

While reading it I cringe at every swear word. I hand Jade her phone back and sink into her bed.

"So what are you gonna do Kitty,"

"I…I don't know yet. I think I should head home. Would you please drop me off?"

"Of course. Just give me a few minutes I'm gonna hop in the shower. I'm supposed to be meeting Beck after this anyway,"

"JADE! So what you were gonna try to have sex with me and then go have sex with Beck," I sit up in anger and then relax realizing that I have no reason to be mad.

"Whatever just forget it. I'll be waiting downstairs I'm gonna go find something to munch on," I hop up skipping away.

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

I'm pissed. Why shouldn't I be? Cat left with Jade instead of me, and I didn't even bother to stop her. She probably hates me. Jade texted me which shocked me. I never knew Cat liked me, I was always just assuming or just hoping but now I know for sure. I decided to move back in. I hate this motel and maybe it'll make things between me and Cat a bit better, at least I hope.

I pack my things, throw them into the car and drive over to the apartment. When I get there, Cat is still gone. Thank God. I'm really not up for confrontation right now. I unpack my bag and toss my clothes back into my drawers. I go and to the kitchen and heat up some left over ham and head to the couch. I hope shell be home soon. I'm gonna take Jades advice and tell her how I feel. I'm not sure how yet. I turn on the TV and flip through the channels and wait impatiently. Suddenly I hear the door knob jiggle and I jump up and fix myself. Cats walks in and once she spots me her eyes go wide. She shakes her head in disbelief the walks back out and shuts the door. I stand there so confused and then she walks back in.

"I almost didn't believe it was you. What are you doing here?"

"Surprise. I moved back in, if that's ok with you" I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah that's fine," she says and then walks to the room. I wait a minute before following her back there.

"So how was your girls' time?"

"It was great. We sat and watched movies. Jade was on her phone most of the time, but it was nice," she says giggling.

"Oh sounds good. Hey do you wanna get something to eat? Maybe order some pizza or something," she frowns.

"Eh we have pizza like every day. How about some sushi," she says really excited.

"I kind of just want to sit in. So can we just order it," she nods yes and goes out of the room. I roll my eyes. I'm really getting tired of running behind her. When I go out there she's rummaging through the kitchen drawer then pulls out a menu for take-out and calls to place our order. Its only 4 but I'm exhausted. I was just about to take a shower but Cat beat me to it.

"Hey I'm gonna go get a shower. Answer the door when you hear it. I'll be out in a few," I nod in response and she goes away. 45 minutes later, right as Cat gets out of the shower I hear a knock at the door and proceed to answer it. I grab the food, pay the delivery guy, and give him a generous tip. Cat walks out with a tank top, short pajama shorts and slippers on, drying her hair with a towel. Even with no makeup on she looks beautiful. Her skin is a perfect tan, and she has such natural beauty. I noticed I was staring only when Cat walked up to me waving her hand in my face to get my attention. I shake any thoughts out of my head.

"Sorry" I say walking into the kitchen.

"Alright so what are we watching," I ask plopping down next to her on the couch giving her a plate.

"Uh I don't know, there's nothing on TV,"

"As usual," I say rolling my eyes. She reaches and grabs some food and puts some on both of our plates. Another awkward meal. We eat in silence. We share a few glances and uncomfortable smiles but that's about it. Once we finish up we head to the kitchen and put everything up. Its 6 now, boy did time fly. I let out a yawn and let her know I'm going to take a shower. She gives me a simple nod and starts putting the dishes in the dishwasher. I head to the room and grab a tank top and some sweat pants. I really need to clear my head. I hop in the shower and let the water roll down my back. It's so warm, it feels so good. I don't stay in the shower for long. After about 20 minutes I get out, dry off, and put on my clothes. When I get back to the room Cat was laying in my bed. I was confused but I didn't question it. I slide in next to her and she rolls over to face me.

"I hope you don't mind. I've just really missed you. I hated sleeping alone; it's just nice to have you around again even if we aren't really talking."

"See that's the thing, why aren't we talking. Is it something I did?"

"No, it's not you it's me. I just…" "I just have a lot on my mind,"

"So do I Cat." I lay down and I feel Cat cuddle closer to me placing her arm on my stomach. I hesitate at first but I wrap my arm around her waist and close my eyes. It's nice. I love being close to Cat. It's what I've missed the most. Things will get better, I know it. And when it does, then I'll feel better about confessing my love for Cat. I open my eyes to see if she was still awake before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. I relax and close my eyes again, suddenly feeling a soft pair of lips on my cheek. I feel my face getting red, good thing its dark. I don't bother opening my eyes. Within 15 minutes I was out.

* * *

Waking up next to Cat was amazing. I felt so great. I slide out of bed trying not to wake her but she starts to stir, mumbling words that I can't make out.

"Morning sleepy head," I say once I see her rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning," she replies with a cheerful smile. I have a feeling today is going to be a good day.

"Hey do you need me to take you to school,"

"No, Jades gonna pick me up in a few,"

"Alright well you better get up and start getting ready so you're not late" I say motioning to the clock. Her eyes widen then she hops out of bed running to the bathroom. I probably should have woke her up when I did but I wanted to look at her for a while.

Within 25 minutes she's dressed and ready for school. Damn did she look good, as always. We exchange a quick goodbye and she runs out the door yelling that she'll text me. I yawn then head back to bed, still feeling extremely worn out. I cuddle into my blanket and doze off. When I finally wake up it's already noon. I check my phone to see if Cat texted me and she did, two hours ago. I frown. There were four texts from her. Oops.

Hey! – Cat

SAM! – Cat

Did you fall asleep? You're always sleeping): WAKE UP! – Cat

Jade says she hates you, but I told her off for you (: - Cat

I smile at the thought of her defending me. I decide to reply back.

Hey Cat. Sorry I did fall back asleep, what's up? – Sam

Hi! I'm just at lunch. Hey do you mind straightening up a bit, Tori's coming over. We have a project for class. – Cat

Sure Cat – Sam

Thanksies 33 See you later (; - Cat

Alright – Sam

I don't know what the winky face was about but whatever. I go out in the living room and clean up any mess, which wasn't much. We were pretty good about keeping the place clean. I the remote and switch on the TV and put on some random dumb show. It was actually pretty funny. I watch the time closely so that I can get ready right before Cat gets back. I was still in pjs and I didn't want to embarrass her even though all her friends know I really don't care what people think too much.

When I see the clock says 2:00 I go and take a shower, brush my teeth and put on dark blue jeans and a purple V-neck. By the time I'm all finished up I hear the doorknob turn and I go back to the room.

"Honey I'm home! He he" I hear Cat yell. I walk out the room and she tackles me with an embracing hug.

"Hey Cat, get off. Hi Tori," she shoots me a quick wave then I turn back around and go back to the room. I throw my body and let out a loud sigh.

* * *

_**Cat's POV**_

I don't know why but I'm in a really good mood. Today was a good day. I'm just really happy.

"How come Sam went to the room, does she not like me?" Tori asks looking up from her book.

"Oh I don't know. She never said that she didn't like you. You know how she is, she hates people."

"Oh, well how are things with you two? You get anywhere?"

"Nope, but I know she likes me for a fact."

"Oh my god she finally told you! Yay!"

"Um well she didn't exactly tell me…I read her and Jade's texts."

"Wait what? I thought Jade hated her, and you know she'd be really mad if she found that out."

"I know, I know and that's why you can't say anything."

"Ugh fine. So what are you going to do Cat."

"I don't know. I want her to tell me already but I don't think she ever will and that's the problem Tori."

"So then why don't you initiate it?" I pause for a minute taking it all in.

"What do you mean?"

"Play with her. I don't know. Be more affectionate. Make her want you," she says with a devious grin.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT A BAD IDEA!" I should excitedly.

"Jeez Cat keep it down. Ok so go back there and work your magic," she says nudging me with her elbow. I stand up and walk to the room. When I open the door Sam's just laying on her back with her eyes closed. I slowly walk to the bed and the sneak attack, jumping on top of her, straddling her. Her eyes shoot open in anger then relax once she sees it's just me.

"What are you doing Cat," I raise my hands and start tickling her.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" I scream. I start attacking her on her sides and she starts squirming with laughter.

"Cat….stop! Cat! No! C…CAT," then she flips me over and is now straddling me. She stares down at me and I decide that now's my chance. I slowly start leaning up to kiss her and right when we're just centimeters away, she clears her throat and pulls away. She climbs off of me and then straightens her clothes.

"You have company to attend to," and then opens the door and walks out. I'm still laying on my back staring at the ceiling breathing heavily. I was this close. Why did she pull away? I know she wants this. Maybe I just have to try harder. I hope this is all just an act because I read those messages. I know she wants me. I finally get up and walk out of the room and didn't see Sam in sight.

"Uh where'd Sam go," I ask Tori.

"She said she was going to the store. She didn't say what for though. She just stormed out," I just let out a loud sigh.

"Cat…what happened in there."

"Tori, I was this close to kissing her and then she just…she just pulled away," "I feel so embarrassed,"

"Cat I'm so sorry. Don't feel embarrassed ok. I have a plan, but this might require you to step outside of your comfort zone if you're willing to."

"Yeah anything, just name it," she smirks at me.

"We're gonna go to the store ourselves, but not just any store. Come on lets go," she says grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door. I don't know what Tori has in mind, she won't tell me yet, but I really am nervous to find out.

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed. Constructive criticism please! PLEASE REVIEW. I'll try to have the next chapter out when I get at least 3 reviews so review! It only takes a minute. I like to hear what people think of the story so far and what not. **

**So I feel like I should've just made this a crossover story because there's a lot of Jade, and Tori. Anyway I already am starting to write the next chapter so hopefully I'll have it up soon. Remember to review. K ily thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews. It made me so happy to see people actually enjoying my story. This is my first ever fan fiction, well story in general so thank you all. **

**Ok I really want this story to last as long as it can without boring everyone. I don't want it to be the typical "There's a conflict, they finally get together, they're happy, blah, blah, the end" :P **

**So review!**

**Now here's chapter 5 so enjoy!(;**

_**Cats POV**_

We've been driving forever; well that's what it feels like. She still hasn't told me where we're going yet. Can you imagine how nervous I am? Tori's always been the problem solver, she just loves to help people. I'm so grateful to have her right now because I wouldn't know how to deal with all of this by myself.

We pull up to an old video store. I look at her with a puzzled look, and she just rolls her eyes and pulls me in the door. When we get in it looks like any ordinary movie store, but I spot a door way with beads draped at the entrance. I notice the sign above the doorway that says "18 +". I look at her with wide eyes.

"Come on."

"No Tori, I'm not going back there! I'm scared. Plus I'm not 18 yet. I won't be for a while. No!"

"Cat, calm down. I come here all the time. It's cool. You said you'd do anything didn't you?"

"Yes but I didn't think you'd actually bring me to a sex shop, NO! Forget it. I'll do this by myself."

"Ugh Cat. Yes this is a sex shop but we're not getting anything like that. Calm down. We're getting you some cute, pink clothes."

"Yay! I love pink clothes" I skip back there happily and stop dead in my tracks. I didn't see any cute pink clothes.

"Tori! You tricked me!"

"Yeah, but only because you weren't gonna come in," She walks over to the lingerie section, picking up a pink and black set.

"Do you like this one?"

"Yes but I didn't think you wore that kind of stuff Tor,"

"Caaaat, it's for you," and my jaw drops. I've never worn anything like that before.

"Here, go try it on," she says while pushing me into the open fitting room.

"Let me know when it's on so I can see it," she yells over the door. I gulp really loud. What am I going to do with this? What kind of plan does she have in mind? I'm scared.

I slowly undress myself, shoes, pants, and then blouse. The set Tori picked out was so beautiful. I could never pull this off. It had a pink bra with black trimming, and a pink lace thong with a little black bow to match. It came with knee highs that clip on to the thong. I'm sweating at the thought of what Tori has in mind. I slowly take my panties off and replace it with the thong. I sit down on the couch in my fitting room and slowly roll the stockings up one by one, making sure it fits perfect. I clip them before standing up. I unhook my bra and replace it with the new one. I adjust my breasts and look at myself in the mirror examining myself. I actually am pulling it off. I fix my hair and then poke my head out the door and call Tori in. When she finally comes in her jaw drops. I'm assuming she likes it well the stare said so. I wave my hand in front of her face.

"Do I look alright?"

"Woah Cat, you look sexy. This is perfect!" I feel a blush creep upon my face. Tori has never called me sexy.

"Tori you still haven't told me what your idea was," I say pouting.

"Oh yeah, come on. Change back so I can check out and I'll tell you all about it in the car."

I undress and get back into my original clothes. I'm not gonna lie. I looked hot. I loved it. I'm excited to put it on again.

I walk out of the fitting room and hand Tori the hanger.

"You know you don't have to pay for me Tor."

"I know but I want to, this was my idea. Plus you aren't 18; you technically aren't supposed to be on this side anyway."

"Neither are you Tori!"

"Yes, but I know the guy that works here. I dated him back in my freshman year. He's totally cool. Come on."

"We'll I owe you ok."

"Whatever," She grabs the hanger and we head to the register and check out. After she talks to the guy at the register for a good 15 minutes she pays and we head out to the car and get it. I let out a long breath and she starts the car up.

"Hey, don't worry. It's gonna be fine."

"Yeah. So what's the big plan I'm dying to know."

"Ok so tonight when you're getting ready for bed, put this on after your shower and let the rest fall into place."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Oh. I thought you had some genius plan."

"Nope, just thought the sexy lingerie would set the mood," I turn to the window and she drives off. Thanks for the "help." I still don't know what I'm gonna do after the fact. It's getting pretty late so once Tori dropped me off she decided to head home. When I got inside, Sam was sitting on the couch reading some magazine.

"Hey," she calls out over her magazine.

"Hey."

"What's in the bag," I turn red and quickly walk to the room.

"Oh nothing just got a shirt for Andre's birthday," Andres birthday was months ago but Sam didn't know that.

"Oh nice."

"Hey, I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed,"

"Alright. I'm gonna finish my magazine and then I'll be in," Now's my chance. I pull out my phone and send Tori a quick text.

Tonight's the night I guess/: – Cat

Hey, be happy and good luck(; tell me all about it at school tomorrow. – Tori

Oh crap, I totally forgot about school. Maybe this is a bad idea.

Dude! I totally forgot there's school tomorrow. Wait I thought we had a break! – Cat

Hahaha, we do have a break! But we need to meet up at school to practice our performance. Don't stay up to late you need to be there by noon(: - Tori

Oh yeah. Ok thanks for everything Tori! I will definitely give you the deets tomorrow(; - Cat

Night! – Tori

Nighty night! – Cat

I put my phone on its charger and grab my bag rushing to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and wait for it to warm up. Once I get in I shave everything and make sure there's no hair at all. Once I'm sure I got everything, I get out and dry off and proceed to put the lingerie on. I wrap my towel around me once I'm completely dressed and peek out to the living room to see if Sam was still in there which thankfully she still was. She looked like she was almost done with the magazine so I hurry and get ready for whatever was to come.

I wanted to be a little sexy so I lay on her bed with my legs crossed propping myself up with my elbows. Something came over me so I decided to have a little fun with Jade for a bit while I waited for Sam. I quickly grab my phone and snap a pic and send it to her saying "Do you like?(: and I shut my phone off so I don't have to reply to her. After about 15 minutes of waiting, I look at the clock and it reads 10: 32. I should be sleep by now I am kind of tired but I need to stay up for this. I know something's going to happen tonight. After another 15 minutes I hear loud footsteps, louder than the normal, and then the door flies open, but it wasn't Sam. I recognize that smirk anywhere. That fucking sexy smirk. It was Jade West.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I know this is a really short chapter but I like it and I hope you all enjoyed it. What do you think about Jade showing up? Ah I'm so excited to put out the next chapter. The more you review the sooner it'll be up(: I'm really sorry, I know I'm putting a lot of Jade in it but in all reality my OTP is Cade for life. I'm working on getting out of that. This is a Sam and Cat fanfic so just be patient it will come. Thanks for reading.**

**Oh and to anyone that guessed it was a sexy store they were going to, you were right! As you just read lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been like a month, please don't kill me. Ya know, life kind of just happens and it sucks. Anyway, a couple things about the story, I've changed the Rating to M because well, I was silly to think I could keep it clean. I've made a lot of changes to where the story is going to go so bear with me. The story is about to take a huge turn so brace yourself. Also, by popular demand, the next few chapters will be a lot of Cade. Sorry to the people who hate Jade, but as I said before Cade will forever be my OTP. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I was really rushing. Thank you for all the favorites, followers, and reviews. I'll start updating more frequently I promise.**

_**Sam's POV  
**_  
Carly texted me and told me to call her saying she had a surprise for me. I don't like surprises at all. I haven't talked to her in a couple of days. I put down my magazine, which I was almost done with may I add, and dialed her number. Only after one ring did she picked up.

"Sam!"  
"Hey Carls, what's up?"  
"What are you doing right now?"  
"Reading a magazine that I could be done with by now, then I was going to head to bed," I know she could hear the agitation in my voice. I'm just really tired.  
"Oh well your plans just changed because guess what!" I pull the phone away from my ear because she's screaming so loud.  
"What?" I say, rolling my eyes as if she could see.  
"I'm here! I need to you to come get me from the airport."  
"Whoa wait, what? You're here? Like California here?"

"Mmhmm. You don't sound too happy."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming Carls? I would've planned something fun for you."  
"What's the point of a surprise if you tell the person you're trying to surprise, Sam."  
"Well you got a really late flight but ok I'll be there in ten minutes. I'll call you when I at the airport."  
"Great can't wait," and then I hung up.

I contemplate on telling Cat, but then I decided to make it a surprise for her as well. She doesn't really know that Carly and I used to go out; she just knows how much of a best friend she is to me. I grab my jacket and just as I reach for the door someone's banging on the door like the police. Who the hell would be coming over at eleven o'clock at night? I open it to see none other than Jade standing in front of me. She looks pissed. You can tell by the way her body is raising with every breath she deeply takes.

"Where's Cat?"  
"Uh, what do you want?"  
"Cat and it's none of your concern so mind your business and let me in."  
"Well she's sleep so you can leave now."  
"Bull shit. She just texted me like thirty minutes ago."  
"Yeah and that was thirty minutes ago."  
"Just let me in. I don't have time to fight with you right now."  
"Whatever. Come in I guess. I gotta go handle some business if she asks."  
"Yeah, don't care, now move." She shoves me aside and barges to the back. I just shake my head and walk out to my bike starting it up.

* * *

_**Cat's POV**_

"Jade? W-what are you doing here?"  
"Seriously, cut the crap Cat," I just stare blankly at her.  
"I'm sick of you being such a fucking tease."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You send me a sexy picture and then don't even reply to my texts. How did you think I was gonna reach you little bitch?" I flinch at every cuss word she throws at me. She knows I hate it but she continues to use them around me.  
"Jade look, I'm sorry it was a dumb idea. I was just bored I guess."  
"BORED! You were BORED! Kitty Cat you know how long I've wanted to fuck you senseless and you just keep playing these childish ass games, and Jade West sure as hell doesn't play games," she starts walking over to Sam's bed where I'm still laying. I start sitting up and gulp so loud I'm sure she could hear it. I used to love Jade. Yes, sometimes those feelings do come back, but I love Sam.  
"Jade please. Just calm down, I'm sorry," I say reaching for my phone to read the texts that she had sent me.

5.

There's 5 texts from Jade that read;

Cat what the hell!

Cat what the fuck is this?!

CAT!

I swear to God Cat if you don't reply in the next minute I put it on everything you're going to pay for this.

I'll be over in a few minutes.

I lock my phone and look back up at her. She has that smirk on her face again. I wish I could slap it off of her because it makes me oh so nervous, but who am I kidding? We all know Jade could take anyone easy. I crawl off of Sam's bed and start inching towards the door. She quickly grabs my wrists and stops me.

"I turned my phone off right after I sent the picture," I breathe.  
"And why on earth would you pull a dumb stunt like that!"  
"Jade, please stop yelling." She just looks at me. Her face starts to soften out from all the frowning and she's calm now. I let out a huge breath. She pulls me close to her, not loosening the grip she has on my wrists at all, actually tightening it.

"Jadey, you're hurting me…I shouldn't have sent that picture to you. That was bad of me. I just wanted to have some fun ok," I say pouting. The pout always works, but not this time.  
"Oh Kitty stop with the bullshit. You wanted to have fun you say? We'll I'll give you fun if that's what you want," She says smirking as she's grabs me by the waste and pulls me closer. My breath hitches and I know she notices by the look on her face. She spins me around and starts walking me backwards to my bed until the back of my knees hit it and we fall onto it, her landing on top. She's so close. Her vanilla scent is dancing in my nostrils. I try to push her off but she won't budge. I don't want this, not like this. I'm not ready. I kick her off and sit up against the headboard closing my legs as tight as I can. She sits up, huffs, and shakes her head.  
"Kitty, kitty, kitty. Why so difficult?" She starts again, this time crawling up to me to reach me at the top of the bed. She steadily places a hand on my knee and tries to force them but I don't budge, at first.  
She finally pries my knees apart and leans in between my legs.

"Jade, no," she puts a finger on my lips to shush me and starts shaking her head. She leans up and places the lightest kiss on my lips. Our lips had barely touched but I melt into it. One thing about Jade is that she always knew what to say or do to get me.  
"Kitty, we all know you want this just as much as I do."

Her voice noticeably drops to a low, seductive one. I hardly recognized it. I'll admit that I've always thought about Jade this way. She's beautiful and even though she can be a big meany, she's always nice to me, and that's what I love the most about her. I'm so comfortable around her. I'm so confused. Jade is here, giving herself to me, something Sam has yet to do. I know that Jade is doing it sexually and I don't want that with Sam yet, but it counts. This isn't the way I want to lose my virginity though. I feel like its being forced. I want to save it for the person I love, which is Sam…and Jade I guess. Great I'm all confused now. I'm starting to get these feelings for Jade again; well I guess they never really left. Maybe she's right, maybe I do want this as bad as she does.

I must have been day dreaming because I just barely caught on to the fact that Jade is kissing me, and much harder this time. She already has entrance to my mouth, our tongues battling, and she of course winning, but I'm kissing back. I guess I've sorta been craving the attention that Jades currently giving me. I'm only human.  
She takes my hands, pinning them above my head with one hand and roams my body with the other. It feels so good. She pushes my head forcefully to the left and starts attacking my neck with her swollen lips from our recent make out session. She sucks on my pulse point and starts lightly biting. I let out a low moan. She stops at looks at me with an open mouth,

"Oh does my dirty kitty like that," she starts smirking. I nod my head eagerly.  
"I wanna make you feel so good that you're gonna wish you sent me that picture a long time ago," she whispers in my ear, then returns to kissing on my jawline. Goosebumps start to rise all over my body. I feel my lady part getting all warm.

"Jadey..."  
"Mmmm" she mumbles against my neck.  
"Take it slow. You know I've n-never done anything like this before," she sits up and stares in my eyes. I'm afraid, and I'm sure she sees it in my eyes. In her eyes, it's different. I see love. I know she doesn't love me like I love her, but I see love in her eyes, and I can tell right here, right now, she cares.  
She hovers over me and simply nods her head understanding and passionately kisses me. It was probably the most meaningful kiss I've ever felt. As she pulls away I bite her lip and I see her smile.  
"I would never hurt you," is what that kiss said.  
I struggle to get my hands from under hers but I do and immediately wrap them around her neck, tangling them in her long, dark hair. Her scent of coffee and vanilla is hypnotizing.

Sam who?

Jade takes her roaming hand and reaches behind my back, undoing my bra. She quickly snatches it off, throwing it on the floor. I pull her shirt from over her head and continue to attack her plump lips. "Slow down Jade please," I say in between kisses. She sits up and nods. I'm lying flat on my back and she's still in between my thighs. She starts running her oh so soft hands up and down my chest giving plenty of attention to my boobs. She cups them, then leans in and starts kissing each of my nipples gently. She gives my left nipple a few good nips before sucking away, pulling away periodically to blow on it, then returning to twirls her tongue around it, making my nipple harden. I'm so turned on right now, and it's even more of a turn on that Jades being so soft and gentle with me. I kind of want more, but slow is how I want to take this.  
She goes back and forth between nipples giving them the same treatment then proceeds to kiss down my stomach. She unclamps my tights from my panties and pulls them down with her teeth, my hands still in her hair guiding her all the way down. She grabs my leg and stars kissing down my thigh to until she reaches my center. She blows on it and my body shudders. I look down and her and she looks up at me and smirks before kissing my clit. I immediately grab her hair as hard as I can, pushing her head deeper in between my legs. She's doing so many things with her tongue, I can't grasp. I thought this was amazing until she dips her tongue into my hole and I let out a serious of high moans. I start calling her name, which I could tell she likes. Then suddenly she stops.

"JADE!"

She crawls back up and starts kissing my neck. This time sucking and biting so hard that I'm sure to have a variety of hickies later on. She props herself up with her right elbow and takes her left hand and runs it to my center and starts stroking it softly. I let out a sharp gasp.  
"Does it feel good when I touch you there baby?" a nod was all I could make out. This was a new experience and I didn't know how to handle it quite yet. She starts rubbing me in a circular motion slowly at first and then starts getting faster. My moans starts getting quicker and louder and then I catch myself calling her name again, but I wasn't just calling it, I was screaming it. Hers eyes widen when she hears it and smirks harder than usual. She then lowers her mouth to my ear and starts sucking on my earlobe, then softly nibbling.  
"This'll only hurt for a second baby girl"  
I choke on a moan, "W-what'll only hurt-" my sentence was cut short when she plunges her fingers into me. I scream in pain and pleasure but she covers it up by kissing me.  
She pushes and pulls her two fingers in and out of me slowly. I know she's try to be gently, but it feels so good I need more. I moan into her mouth as a green light to pick up the pace, and she doesn't disappoint. My hands find myself around her neck and I'm grabbing her hair for stability. I'm shaking uncontrollably and I don't know what coming feels like but I know I'm close, I have to be. My hands lower to her back and my claws dig into her skin. She sits her head up from my neck, where it was resting and hisses.  
"Shit Cat, I like it rough but damn," but I couldn't hear her. She knows what's happening so she slows down the pumping and lets me ride out my orgasm showering me in kisses. Once my breathing slows down and she removes her fingers and licks them. SHE LICKED HER FINGERS. I just stare at her. I'm so amazed right now.

"What?"  
"I wanna touch you," I sigh kissing her collarbone. She quickly gets up and shakes her head.  
"Not tonight. Uh maybe next time kitty. I gotta head home."  
"Jadey you just took my virginity and you can't even stay to cuddle," I say with a pout.  
"Kitty you know how hard it is for me to say no when you act all cute," she says leaning in for a quick peck.  
"But, I should head home. I don't know when Sam's will be back. Although I would love to see the look on her face when she sees us cuddling up naked after fucking" she continues. There's that devious smirk again. She stands up from the end of the bed and searching for her black shirt.  
"Where'd she go,"  
"Uh does it look like I care, I got what I wanted and I'm sure you enjoyed yourself," she says with while pulling her shirt back over her head, heading for the door.  
"Jade..." She stops dead in her tracks and turns around.  
"What's wrong Cat,"  
"Jade, this meant so much to me tonight. I don't know maybe I'm just being sensitive old Cat," I say frowning.  
"When aren't you being," she buts in.  
"Anyway, this uh...this was special for me. I uh, I hope it was for you too."

She walks back over to my bed and captures me in a passionate kiss. Light, but passionate. I felt so much. She pulls away and rests her forehead on mine, staring into my eyes.  
"I'll call you in the morning. Do you want me to take you to school?"  
Ah that's right, I have practice. Dang it.  
"That'd be great Jadey," I squeak throwing my arms around her neck pulling her into a huge bear hug. Or a Cat hug hehe.  
"Alright," she says, prying my fingers from around her neck, starting for the door again.  
"Get some sleep, I'll call you when I'm here," and just like that she's gone.

I plop back on the bed and replay everything that just happened. Maybe this was a mistake. I don't even think about Sam for the rest of the night. I'm not sure where she is, but I have to be up in the morning so I can't wait up anymore. I crawl out of bed, let out a loud sigh, and proceed to my closet to grab my normal jammies. After changing, I go to bathroom, brush my teeth, and just stare at myself for a moment. Is this what none-virgins feel like because I feel like a new woman. I giggle at myself and head back to bed. I pick up my phone and send Jade a quick text message;

Thanks again for tonight. It was amazing. See you in the AM 3 :)

She replies almost immediately saying,

No, thank you;) I had fun baby girl. Goodnight.

I hold the phone to my heart and smile big from ear to ear. "Baby." I love the sound of that. I think I could actually get used to that. My thoughts drift as I fall asleep.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Eh first time every writing a sex scene, it kinda felt weird. But none the less, I had been playing with this chapter for a few weeks not sure of where I wanted to take it. I was gonna make Jade rape Cat but I ship them too much for that to happen. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Let me know any requests of something you'd like me to change or add in future chapters because there will be plenty more (;**

**Alright guys, take care. REVIEW!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I still feel terribly for not updating for that month so here's another chapter. It's a shorter one but I hope you all enjoy. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I noticed I made a few in the last chapter, my apologies. As always review, review, review! And enjoy!(:**

_**Sam's POV**_

"SAM!" Carly screams, running to capture me in a warm embrace.

"Hey kid," I say holding her tight.

"I've missed you so much," she says pulling away.

"I've missed you too. What brings you here dude," I say smiling at her.

"I just wanted to visit. Uh, are there any hotels near where you stay?"

"Yes, but you won't be staying at one. You know you're always welcome at my place. Is that all you brought," I ask pointing at her little back pack.

"Yeah, I know you only have your bike and ill only be here for a few days," she says as we walk to my bike.

"And you don't have to do that Sam; I'd feel horrible if I intruded."

"Don't sweat it Carls," I say helping her on the bike, starting it on.

We ride in silence just enjoying the warm Hollywood breeze. We finally arrive to the apartment and I let her know to be quiet because Cat was most likely sleeping.

"Alright so the couch has a pull out bed, help yourself to anything in the fridge," I say heading to the back.

"Sam, wait,"

"What's up?"

"Can I just sleep with you? No funny business. I just hate sleeping alone and I've really missed you," I almost say no but the look on her face makes it hard to.

"Fine," I sigh.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick, wait out here," I continue.

I take a quick 15 minute shower because I don't want to keep Carly waiting. When I come out she's already in her night clothes, short booty shorts, and a tight tank top showing off her amazing cleavage. Shit. She's on the phone so I go to the room and make my bed up. When I go back out she's in the kitchen getting a drink.

"Hey, you ready for bed? It's pretty late," I ask.

"Yeah, I was just getting a quick drink. Thanks again for letting me stay here you really didn't have to."

"No, but I wanted to," I say giving her a warm smile as she wraps her arms around my neck and I return the hug. She's the only person I every really let hug me.

We head to my room, making as little noise as possible. I get in first and she slides in real close, snuggling me.

"Hey, I thought you said no funny business."

"Sam, relax. We're just cuddling, and there's nothing wrong with that. I know how you feel about Cat and I totally respect that. We are best friends, are we not?" she whispers.

"We are," I breathe.

"Ok, best friends cuddle all the time. Now go to sleep, because I'm exhausted. We'll catch up in the morning," she leans up and kisses my neck and lies back down. I inhale the strong scent of her favorite strawberry shampoo and drift off.

* * *

_**Cat's POV**_

I'm sitting in Jade's car right now. We're stopped at a red light. When I woke up this morning Sam had some girl in her bed. They were all cuddled up. I couldn't see the girls face. I told Jade to pick me up earlier so we could go out for breakfast and talk. I don't have to be at school for another hour and a half. I guess I'm confused. Who was this random girl that I've never seen before and what in the world was she doing in Sam's bed? I can admit that I was a bit jealous. After 10 minutes of driving around we pull up to Waffle House. She gets out quickly and opens the door for me with a bright smile. Why is she acting so sweet all of the sudden? Maybe last night really did mean something to her. The hostess points us to a tiny booth in the corner and lets us know that our waitress will be with us in a second.

"How'd you sleep babe," Jade asks me.

"Pretty good actually. I couldn't stop thinking about last night," and immediately I feel like the emoji with the heart eyes. I blush.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Our waitress comes by and we order our drinks and meals. She brings back our drinks rather quickly and I start sucking it down, nervous habit I guess.

"Jade, uh what does this mean for us?" She takes a really long pause and starts twiddling her thumbs. She's taking too long to answer and I'm freaking out.

"What do you want it to mean for us?"

"I uh. I don't know. Remember those feelings I had for you last year," she nods yes.

"Well I guess they never fully went away. Last night made me realize that." She looks down again at her thumbs. She looks nervous and I feel terribly because Jade West never gets nervous.

"Cat, I was with Beck back then so I wouldn't let myself develop feelings for you. I'm obviously single now so if this is what you want then I'll give it a shot," I smile wide and get up and make my way to her side of the booth, snuggling into her side. Maybe things are better this way. I can't wait forever for Sam and now she has that mystery girl in bed.

We finally get our plates and have to eat quickly because we were running short on time. Once we finish I leave a generous tip while Jade pays the bill, and he make our way to the school.

"Do you want me to wait and watch or I can come back and get you," Jade asks as she pulls into the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

"Stay if you don't mind," I say while lacing my fingers into her free hand.

"Of course," she says, leaning in to capture me into our first sweet kiss of the day, hopefully with many more to come. I pull away blushing.

"What," she asks curiously.

"Nothing, I uh, I just like kissing you. I wish I could do it forever because you're so amazing at it," she smirks and replies, "I'm sure we can arrange that." We have a good 10 minutes to spare. I turn up the music and crawl over to her side of the car and straddle her hips losing my fingers in her hair. She rubs her hands up and down my back. Just when she lowers her hands to my butt there's a knock at the window and we both jump.

"Fucking Vega." Jade rolls down the window with an annoyed look and I reach behind me to turn the music down.

"What can I do you for Vega," she says rolling her eyes. My face is hot and I know it's as red as my hair.

"Uh, what are you two doing?"

"What the hell does it look like we're doing Vega? Do I need to spell it out for you?" I lean down and whisper in her ear, "be nice Jadey" and finish with a kiss on her neck. I open the door on her side and slide out.

"Hi Tori!" I shout, jumping on her to give her a hug.

"Ha ha hey Cat," she says hugging me back and then nudging me off. Jade turns off her car and gets out. She slams the door and leans up and against it propping one leg up and crossing her arms across her chest. She's wearing a black, leather jacket, black jeans, a red v neck, and black combat boots, all making her look like a total badass.

"Anyway, I came out here to see if you were around and well, here you are, and it looks like you've definitely been around," she continues, rolling her eyes as she finishes her sentence.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I shout by instinct. I actually didn't know what she meant by that.

"Oh, never mind. Come on so we can get this over with."

"Jade come on," I say grabbing her hand.

"Hey," she says as she pulls me close. "I need some coffee so I'll be back in a few." I nod my head. Her lips hover over mine but they never touch. Then she turns around and gets back into her car and speeds off.

"Is it hot out here or is it just me," I say fanning myself. When I turn around I see Tori looking at me angrily. We walk into the school and head to Sikowitzs' class to practice. As soon as we walk into the class she shuts the door and orders me to sit.

"What the heck Cat? Jade? What happened to Sam?"

"I don't know, Jade came over last night. Sam left and didn't even mention it to me and well now I'm with Jade," I smile.

"Jade though? She's…she's a total gank."

"But I love her."

"Stop Cat. You don't love her; she's just going to hurt you."

"No Tori, you stop. It's different this time."

"Fine we'll see then. What a waste of a sexy lingerie set."

"Not exactly a waste."

"WHAT!"

"Nothing," I say, prancing up on to the little stage.

* * *

Practice went great. I never saw Jade show back up but that's ok. She texted me and let me know that she was in the parking lot waiting for me. When I walk out I see her lying on the hood of her car with a pair of sunglasses on and a large coffee cup on the side of her. She was peacefully staring up at the sky. I sneak up beside her and place a kiss on her lips and she jumps.

"Sorry, did I scare you," I say covering my mouth starting to freak out.

"Yeah a little, I was falling asleep, but that's ok Cat." She sits up and gives me a reassuring kiss.

"How was practice," she asks while sliding off the car and opening the door for me. I wait until she gets in before replying.

"Uh…it was interesting. Tori totally questioned me about you. Other than that it was great."

"I really wish she would mind her own damn business."

"Jadey she's just looking out for me." I reach for her hand and rub it with my thumb.

"We'll that's my job now." She starts up the car and I lean over and kiss her on the cheek. She turns and smiles and asks, "So, where to now? Or should I just take you home?" Its 4 now and I haven't spoken to Sam all day. Maybe I should go catch up with her.

"I should probably get home." She nods her head and takes me there. When we arrive, we get out of the car and she walks me to the door.

"I had a fun time with you today Jadey," I say standing on my toes to kiss her.

"Likewise baby girl," she pulls me into a hug. See. I don't know what Tori's talking about, Jade is different now.

"I'll call you later tonight; let me know how things go with Sam." I nod and she gives me one more kiss and walks away. I take a deep breath before unlocking the door and walk in to see Sam and Carly on the couch.

Wait.

Carly?

Like iCarly?

Woah.

**A/N: CADE! CADE! CADE! What did you guys think? I love Cat and Jade together but this is a Cat and Sam FF so obviously it won't last forever. Not sure where I'm going to take Carly yet. I'm still messing around with it. Anyway, how do you think Sam will react when she finds out about Jade and Cat, or should Cat keep it a secret for a little bit? Let me know what I should do because I'd love to include your opinions. **

**I love you guys so much, thank you for all the reviews. When I started writing I honestly thought the worst and thought people would hate it but you all are giving me such positive feedback. I'm a musician not an author so this is a new territory I'm stepping on.**

**But keep reviewing! Thanks for reading. Until next time.**


End file.
